Changes in the environment, such as the weather, can dramatically affect human well-being. Weather conditions determine a wide range of activities, courses of action, etc. Such conditions shape decisions by farmers regarding which crops to plant and what cultivating strategies should be employed during the growing season to ensure the best crop production. Humidity, precipitation, temperature, wind speed and sunlight are all weather conditions that vary and directly determine the success or failure of a given crop.
The earth's geology including, for example, soil conditions also undergo changes of both a long term and short term nature. Soil conditions such as moisture content, pH, mineral content, content of other inorganic and organic matter, temperature and other conditions or parameters all vary over time and directly affect not only the type of plants that will grow but also directly affect the well-being of persons and animals living there as well. Earthquakes and volcanoes are also examples of geologic conditions although they are more intense, short term and destructive.
Geologic conditions also affect plant and animal growth in a given area. Conversely, geologic conditions such as the chemical makeup of soil are also affected by what crops are grown therein as well as by the topography of the area which may result in soil erosion.
Changes in any of these environmental conditions, either short term or long term will ultimately affect the quality of life in the region undergoing change either for better or worse. Farming in particular is affected by atmospheric and geologic changes notwithstanding the fact that the change is gradual over a long term. More specifically, soil characteristics such as the nitrogen cycle, pH, moisture content, content of organic and inorganic matter and the like are all conditions which, if fundamentally changed over time may have dramatic consequences for crop growth regardless of how fast the change occurs.
An object of the present invention is to provide a method and an apparatus for monitoring, analyzing and comparing one or multiple changes in environmental conditions for any predetermined time period. In the event that any adverse environmental trend or pattern of change is detected by the apparatus, corrective measures can be taken to address the trend and possibly avoid the detrimental result.
Computer systems and methods utilizing systems for monitoring and analyzing data conditions from various sources are well known in the art. Seismographs for example, are well known sensors for the detection of tremors below the earth's surface and seismographic data may give some advance warning as to where and when an earthquake might occur. Similar devices can also be used to monitor active volcanoes to indicate subsurface geologic activity which may later result in a volcanic eruption. Seismographs however, are only able to detect geological change of such magnitude that is indicative of an imminent earthquake or volcanic eruption. This data does not provide a great deal of time to allow for remedial action to protect against the destructive forces inherent in the earthquakes or volcanic eruptions.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,796,639 to Snow et al. discloses a pulmonary diagnostic system in which a computer records and stores lung physiology data and compares the recorded values with expected norms. This can then be used to immediately sense and/or predict pulmonary problems or early signs thereof for preventive treatment.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,834,107 to Warner discloses and claims a non-invasive method for determining heart-related parameters in patients. The apparatus measures a number of physiological changes such as pulse, blood pressure, peripheral resistance, systolic and diastolic pressure, cardiac output and the like. This data is evaluated using a mathematical formula. The evaluated data is indicative of the state of the system and when the system falls outside the healthy norm. This can then be used to predict the likelihood of future problems in the patient.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,355,889 to Nevo et al. discloses a patient monitoring system which collects and analyzes a plurality of different medical conditions derived from a human subject. This system is particularly useful in the monitoring of the bodily functions of a patient under anesthesia during surgery. The system monitors the conditions and analysis using a sigmoid function indicative of normal and critical levels of that condition. A comparison of maximum and minimum functional values with a baseline value produces a vital function status indicator which not only provides a reasonable assessment of the patient's condition, but also what parameters, if any, are responsible for a patient's deteriorating health.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,465,308 to Hutcheson et al. discloses and claims a pattern recognition system comprised of a software program and method for its use which utilizes a neural network implementation to recognize the similarity of information received compared to that stored in a database. Two dimensional images are subjected to Fourier Transformation to yield a power spectrum. From this spectrum output vectors are generated which are statistically analyzed to determine any correlations between known patterns of data stored and incoming data. Whereas the main function is the matching of facial patterns, other applications are indicated as being possible.
Copending U.S. patent application Ser. No. 08/652,015 relates to an apparatus and method for monitoring the performance of a financial security or stock market wherein a large amount of data can be consolidated in a form sought by the operator for use for assessing the condition of that security or financial market.
Copending U.S. patent application Ser. No. 08/647,396 U.S. Pat. No. 5,772,599, relates to an apparatus and method for monitoring a system. Individual measured parameters related to the system are transformed to generate one or more status indicators. (The transformation maps each parameter into numbers representing the state of each parameter relative to the system's homeostatic conditions and to prescribed maximum and minimum reference values for each parameter.) The status indicators provide the operator with information for assessing the overall status of the system.